A Reason For One and A Reason For All
by Yulia Aries
Summary: Tenten explains to Neji how every person has their purpose to live and in their subject they use Hinata and Naruto as their example. Will a new pair be born because of a simple explanation? NejiTen and NaruHina


Authors notes: Yes, a second fic. At least I improved my amatuer writing skills (if you call it that way). (.)

Disclaimer: I never owned anything that took part here.

* * *

Everything has its reason, as a famous saying goes. Even a small cell that so small could only be seen under a microscope is one of the reasons that could help us live. 

"**A reason for one and a reason for all!"**

And in that famous saying, our story follows:

**(Hyuuga Compound)**

It was late autumn; everything was now shedding and waiting for a new beginning after an end. Leaves were falling and now bare. Everything was quiet but sure enough it was broken when a loud yell was heard inside of the Hyuuga Compound as Hyuuga Neji was walking towards the Main hall.

"You're a pure disgrace, Hinata. This mistake YOU have done has put our honored name in disgrace. You are being weak and all. You are the Heiress and your abilities do not even reach half of your rank" Hyuuga Hiashi bellowed angrily on his cowering heiress who was struggling to get up and not cry by the words her father released upon her.

"I-I am v-v-very s-s-sorry, F-f-father. I-I will t-try a-a-again" She stuttered, afraid of her own father as she tried to get up to again spar with his father and forcing the tears not to be spilled because this would just even more anger her father.

"Sorry? That's all you can say! Stand up! And we'll do it again!" Hiashi ordered as her daughter clumsily stood up in front of her father and their spar again relinquished.

Neji sighed and begun to move out of the compound towards his team's training grounds. He knew that he would be the 1st one to be there. He always was but as he reached there, he was surprised to see Tenten there sitting under a tree and absent mindedly twirling a kunai around her hand. She seemed to be out of mind. He then slowly approached her.

"Tenten" he said while staring at her. But still Tenten did not acknowledge him.

"There is rust in your kunai" he again said trying to wake her up which was a success. It always does. He smiled slightly but regained composure. "She always cared for her weapons" He thought.

"Where? Where?" She snapped out of reverie. "Oh? Neji, you're here"

"Hn" he replied and sat beside her, plopping on the banishing grass.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly while her voice laced with concern.

"Hinata-sama, she's sparring with Hiashi-sama now" he stoically said. "She's weak and useless."

"Don't say that, Neji." Tenten smiled calmly "She has a purpose. Everyone does."

"And I suppose, you know what you're saying?" He murmured.

"Maybe……then again……maybe not" she looked at him and smiled.

"You're not making a point on that, Tenten" He pointed out and added "enlighten me with your amazing skills of understanding unnatural behavior among creatures such as ourselves."

"There was once" she paused and stared at the dim lighted sky above "I saw them."

"Them?" Neji asks while staring at her with calculating eyes.

She nodded and continued "Naruto and Hinata…." She smiled but still he never was once unfazed. "They were so happy. I envied them and I'm saying it just in a good way don't think about bad things or thoughts for that matter." She laughed heartily

"Hn, continue then" He ordered but in a slight of meekly way.

"As I was saying, I saw them so happy and contented only with each other others presence. They seem to have their own world and they really don't mind the unwavering stares that the villagers and standbys or bystanders there." She breathed deeply and waited for the reaction of her partner.

"I would like to know more about this theory of yours, Tenten." He said in a very strong like interested voice.

She complied and stated in a very sensuous voice "Uzumaki Naruto, The boy who was known to be Kyuubi's vessel. One of the young shinobis who has undergone the harsh and painful pasts and childhood life among us, Even though, his façade always gets us to the point of really believing him and avoiding the fact that the truth was he was hurting and all alone inside, looking for comfort and love which he can only find in your 'useless' Hyuuga heiress who is no other than **Hyuuga Hinata**"

She paused again for another while and continued her words "Hyuuga Hinata, A meek and weakling girl in the eyes of her honorable and honored family. She was not known from her surname but of her attitude towards people who surrounds her. Her family was deceived that their heiress was only a piece of mistake and perhaps a SIN to their eyes. She who deserves better on what she gets at home with her father does not even be enough on what she returns back to him. She was not made to do destruction just healing. And through her abilities, she has healed the young hurt boy who is no other than **Uzumaki Naruto**.

The Hyuuga Prodigy was rendered speechless by the strange deduction of his fellow female teammate/sparring partner.

"She now has her reason and purpose, hasn't she?" She smiled at him and took hold of the silence and enjoyed the soft breeze that interested her for the moment but when a voice said to her:

"Tenten" He looked at her a bit shyly for a Hyuuga Prodigy "What do you think my purpose is?"

Tenten was both shocked and stunned "you benefit our lives, Neji." She smiled and maintained her composure "without you, we will not have this team now."

"I suppose, you are right" He looked back at the setting sun. "But I think I have another reason too to live this fateful life"

"And what is it, if I may ask?" Tenten laughed and taunted him jokingly.

"I don't know, perhaps I'll learn what it'll be someday" He murmured as his words where carried by the wind away

"Perhaps Neji" She smiled and hoisted herself up. "Yes, perhaps someday"

"Where are you going?" Neji mentioned as he noticed that she was already walking away from the clearing.

"To reason out, if I really was meant to do this troublesome purpose." Her smile faltered a bit and was changed to a misery.

"And what is it, if I may ask?" It was now his turn to mock and taunt her jokingly.

She did not reply for a while and turned her back at him. "My reason, was I really meant to love you? Or is this just a random twist of my life?" Tears framed her eyes as she started to walk away.

Neji was stunned and can not move from his place. When the words that she said was scanned, edited, translated and posted in his mind and brain which really took time. It was almost too late; she was almost gone in the clearing.

"Tenten!" He yelled and ran after her but stop dead on his tracks. And realization hit him. "_Do I love her?" _a few minuets passed and he balance everything that he felt and proceed to run again after her _"of course, I do!"_ he thought.

Tenten halted for a while and turned back to look at the way where she left Neji a while ago but to her surprise Neji was already beside her.

"Why did you leave me?" He asks in a very mesmerized way as if he himself did not know he was saying such things.

"Why did you follow me?" She countered back and snapped at him and again tried to run blindly but unfortunately, she was held by the Hyuuga Neji.

"Answer my question and you do not throw another question for an answer." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Just tell me, Neji" She sobbed lightly

"I already have my reason now, why let it go?" He smiled lightly and hugged her as she was still to shock to return the loving gesture.

"You'll help me…. Forever?... For everything?" She said in a very childish voice.

"Yes Tenten Forever and for everything" He assured her in the most comforting way that he could think.

The sun set upon them as 2 couples appeared just a few meters away from the new born lovers.

"See? Hinata-chan, they just ended up as what I predicted" Naruto boasted

"Y-y-yeah n-n-naruto- kun" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Why don't I treat you to a ramen, Hinata-chan? You could try another flavor if you want" Naruto grinned hugely.

"O-o-of Course N-n-naruto-kun" She played with her fingers and blushed again and for the moment found that the platform that they were standing was quiet interesting.

"Okay then, let's go" Naruto cheered and begun to drag the timid girl who just allowed the hyper boy.

"_If everyday will just be like this forever, I might be happy to have another session of sparring with father again. Arigato gozaimsu" _Hinata thought happily.

* * *

Final Notes: I hate myself! Look what I did in this crappy fic. I once again made the characters too OOC. But what can I do? Leave me a note or a review or anything please. Really it boosts my confidence to write again. (.) Thank you for the consideration. 


End file.
